EmperorPeacock/Original Characters
List of original characters belonging to Airy. Includes OCs both posted and unposted. Those listed as Students go to Ever After High, while those listed as Non-Students may or may not possess destinies, but do not curently receive an education from the school. Only the names of characters currently published are bolded, while all are linked except for those who will not be hosted on this particular wiki. Further information regarding my unposted OCs may be found in the "Live Sandbox" subpage. Disclaimer: All characters listed here are liable to various changes/revamps, or in extreme cases, retirement/page deletions. In the cases of those yet-to-be published, they may even be scrapped as concepts altogether. Students Royals * Antonio Aragon; Successor to Queen Anne from The Three Musketeers * Bertha Greene; Daughter of the Green Knight from Arthurian Legend * Brawny Charming; Successor to Vaudémont from Iolanta * Cecilia Lanta; Daughter of Iolanta from Iolanta * Claude du Plessis; Successor to Cardinal Richelieu from The Three Musketeers * Coeur d’Alene Murphy; Daughter of the Prize Potato from John Dough and the Cherub * Crimson King; Successor to the Red King from Through the Looking-Glass * Dawna O’Hara; Daughter of Ostara from Ostara and the Easter Bunny * Devilyn Sinclair; Successor to a Deal Demon from any story in need of a Deal Demon * Edmund "Dandy" Freeland; Son of Dot Freeland from Dot and Tot of Merryland * Gandaki Hamsatti; Daughter of Gamzatti from La Bayadére * Glassidy Coffman; Daughter of the Maiden from The Glass Coffin * Gwen E. Vere; Daughter of Guinevere from Arthurian Legend * Idris Ainsley; Son of Irene from The Princess and the Goblin * Lively Charming; Successor to the Temple Girl from The Little Mermaid * Maeve Marie; Daughter of Mary-Marie from The Witchcraft of Mary-Marie * Matilda Mannering; Daughter of Maimie Mannering from Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens * Nandiowala "Nandi" Lantsang; Daughter of Namarona from The Peacock Maiden * Peony Qi; Successor to Prettier-than-a-flower from Journey to the West * Pietro Gynt; Son of Peer Gynt from Peer Gynt * Rosilyn “Bo” Daniels; Daughter of Johnny from The Devil Went Down to Georgia * Sterling Prime; Son of Stella from The Tales of Hoffmann * Thomasine Canty; Daughter of Tom Canty from The Prince and the Pauper * Valerie de Milo; Successor to Venus from Cupid and Psyche * Wilhelmina "Willie" Di-Stressler; Successor to a Damsel from any story in need of a Damsel Rebels * Adonia Conceit; Daughter of the Mouse from The Vain Little Mouse * Azure “Zuri” Coachman; Daughter of Medoro from The Adventures of Pinocchio * Blandina "Dina" Flores; Daughter of Blanca Flor from Blanca Flor * Brilliant Charming; Successor to the King's Daughter from Puss in Boots * Cadencia Encantador; Daughter of the Seventh Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses * Cadou Bonacieux; Son of Constance Bonacieux from The Three Musketeers * Garrett Gardenfairy; Successor to the Flower Fairy Prince from Thumbelina * Hoshiko Yamato; Successor to the King from The Little Prince * Hylla Hippolytus; Daughter of Hippolyta from A Midsummer Night’s Dream * Lynnie F. Baum; Daughter of L. Frank Baum (author legacy) * Maleeka Mansouri; Successor to Maid Marian from Robin Hood * Missy "Pepper" Claus; Successor to Mrs. Claus from Christmas Folklore * Molly Rogers; Successor to a Pirate from any story in need of a Pirate * Pasithea Sweetpea; Daughter of the Princess from The Princess and the Pea * Peyton Brown; Daughter of Peter Brown from The Land of Oz * Queenie K. Mab; Daughter of Queen Mab from Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens * Rainbow Archer; Daughter of the Rough-Face Girl from The Rough-Face Girl * Roselina "Lina" Love; Daughter of Rosella from The King of Love * Sonia Fieldmouse; Daughter of the Field Mouse from Thumbelina * Suellen Sluefoot; Daughter of Slue-foot Sue from Pecos Bill * Trixi of Ix; Daughter of Zixi from Queen Zixi of Ix * Yvette Chatte; Daughter of Kitty from The Three Musketeers Roybels * Blair Vasiliev; Son of Vasilisa from Vasilisa the Beautiful * Courtney von Bathory; Successor to Bathilde from Giselle * Loucette "Lulu" de Bourbon; Daughter of King Louis from The Three Musketeers * Pandora Present; Daughter of the Ghost of Christmas Present from A Christmas Carol * Phoebus Thrace; Successor to Psyche from Cupid and Psyche * Sultanah Osman; Successor to Badroulbadour from Aladdin and the Magic Lamp Neutral * Benjamin "Benjy" von Sommerstern; Son of Benno from Swan Lake * Dollilah of Merryland; Daughter of Dolly from Dot and Tot of Merryland * Gloretta "Lyndi" Goodwitch; Daughter of Glinda from The Land of Oz * Hui Long; Child of the White Dragon Horse from Journey to the West * Kiki Doolittle; Daughter of the Fifth Monkey from Five Little Monkeys * Melinoe Tantalus; Successor to Helen of Troy from Faust * Minerva Blossom; Daughter of the Princess from The Snow Queen Non-Students Royals * Huckleberry “Huck” Amby-Jamb; Son of Jellia Jamb from The Land of Oz * Rhea Unicorner; Daughter of Roganda from The Land of Oz * Waylon Z. Krizzle III; Son of the Woozy from The Land of Oz * Ziwen Tang; Son of the Tang Emperor from Journey to the West Rebels * Aurore "Rory" Rex; Daughter of Aurex from The Land of Oz * Cooper E. Krumbic; Son of Coo-ee-oh from The Land of Oz * Fairfax Blondette; Daughter of Blond Beauty from The Blond Beauty * Jinx Alla Bad; Child of Ojo from The Land of Oz * Rosmarus Brothers; Daughter of the Walrus from The Walrus and the Carpenter Roybels * Bonnie Cobalt; Daughter of Boq from The Land of Oz Neutral * Caitlin Glass; Successor to the Glass Cat from The Land of Oz * Sephos Z. Cupid; Daughter of Eros (non-legacy) Category:Subpages